Apricot Day
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: AU. Revised and much longer. Oneshot. AnzuBakura. Fluff. Sad. “I’m ready.” Anzu said. Bakura raised an eyebrow. “For what?” “For kids.” answered Anzu. “WHAT?” cried Bakura.


**Apricot Day**

Revised. AU. One-shot. Anzu/Bakura. Fluff. Sad. "I'm ready." Anzu said. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "For what?" "For kids." answered Anzu. "WHAT?" cried Bakura.

The story is AU and there is no Ryou, no Yami. Um...and Bakura is not such a heartless being. :Snort: Um, and in this, without Yami, Yugi is not really a strong character...so yah...just wanted to clear a few things up.

* * *

Anzu sighed happily. Her fingers twirled around her sleeping husband's hair as she watched his chest rise and fall. Giggling, Anzu tugged his hair gently causing Bakura to stir and then grunt a "leave me alone" before turning on his side, his back facing Anzu. Anzu watched the back of his shirt, memories rushing back to her. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered that day…

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_We have to tell them." Anzu whispered._

_It was almost night time and Bakura and Anzu were near a cherry blossom tree talking._

"_Please Bakura…" whispered Anzu who was standing up and staring down at Bakura who was seated near the tree. Bakura glanced up at her._

"_And what will come out of it? Bad thing Mazaki, bad things…" muttered Bakura staring at the sunset. Anzu got down on her knees and laid her head on Bakura's shoulders._

"_Please Bakura-kun…" Anzu begged. Bakura sighed._

"_OK, but if something goes wrong…I'll be there…" said Bakura. Anzu nodded._

"_Yugi! Yugi!" Anzu yelled running after him as he walked down the street with Joey and Tristan._

"_Anzu! How come you don't talk to us anymore?" Yugi asked. Then he spotted Bakura._

"_Hey…what's that guy doin' here?" asked Joey. Bakura sneered at him._

"_He's…with me." answered Anzu._

"_Anzu what—?" Yugi asked, his face had shock written all over it. _

"_Please understand Yugi…" Anzu began, her mouth suddenly dry. "...Yugi, I love h—"_

"_NO!" shouted Yugi. "NO! You can't Anzu! You can't!" screamed Yugi grabbing her arm, attempting to drag her away._

"_Yugi please…I'm 19 now…I need to make choices of my own…" Anzu said trying to break free of Yugi's grip, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the look on Yugi's face._

"_No Anzu! I-I…" he stopped as tears welled up in his eyes. Closing his eyes, Yugi's grip on Anzu's arm loosened as tears slid down his cheeks. "I th-thought you c-cared Anzu…"_

"_Yugi…" whispered Anzu as Yugi let go of her arm, slowly backing away from her._

"_I-I loved you Anzu…" whispered Yugi._

_Anzu stood there in shock, her whole body suddenly numb. "Y-Yugi..."_

_Yugi took another step back, shaking his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Why Anzu?" he asked in a quiet voice that brought a shiver down Anzu's spine._

_"I...I didn't know..." Anzu breathed._

_Yugi smiled a sad all-knwing smile before he turned and ran away._

"_YUGI!" called Tristan and Joey chasing after him._

"_Yugi! Come back!" cried Anzu. "Come back…" she whispered as he disappeared around a corner..._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Woman, are you crying again?"

Anzu blinked away her tears and saw that Bakura was staring at her.

"No. Why-why what a silly thing to think!" Anzu said quickly, turning away so that she could quickly wipe away her tears. Bakura smirked. He looked over at the alarm clock.

"Hey! Gotta go!" said Bakura getting up from the bed and stretching. Then an idea came to Anzu. She jumped up from the bed. Bakura stared at her as he put on a jacket.

"What? Are you going to admit you were crying?" asked Bakura. Anzu shook her head.

"I'm ready." Anzu said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For kids." answered Anzu.

"WHAT!" cried Bakura. "KIDS! ARE YOU INSANE!"

Anzu pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Bakura! Come on! Think about it!" said Anzu.

"OK then. Hmm…" Bakura put on a face that looked like he was thinking…hard. "OK, I've thought about it and the answer is no."

"BA-KU-RA!" screamed Anzu as Bakura raced out of the house covering his head because Anzu was throwing books at him.

"Women…" muttered Bakura shaking his head.

* * *

:5 minutes later:

Still fuming, Anzu stomped out of the house and walked down the street obviously not watching where she was going because—

:BAM:

She crashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I—" Anzu froze.

"Hi…A-Anzu…" Joey said smiling weakly. "Congratulations on your marriage…"

"So…you've heard…" Anzu muttered bitterly. Joey nodded biting his lip. "Er…" started Anzu.

"Anzu I'm so sorry…" apologised Joey not looking at her, rather not _wanting _to look at her but fascinate himself with the grey cement path.

"Why?" Anzu asked staring at him. The look on his face was peculiar. A scared look.

"...Yugi...he..."

"Misses me?" Anzu said simply, pretending she didn't care. But her heart-ached and she knew her eyes were giving her feelings away because Joey smiled kindly at her.

"Bakura's not around Anzu. It's ok." he said rather bitterly.

A awkward silience followed that comment. Wanting to break the silence, Anzu spoke up. "H-how is Yugi? How is he coping?" she asked.

Joey sighed sadly, as if dreading this moment. "Anzu...Yugi...Y-Yugi's…well he…you won't see him again…" Joey mumbled.

"What! Why?" snapped an angry Anzu.

"Well...his not here anymore..." continued Joey.

"What, did he decide to leave Japan? And his friends behind?" demanded Anzu.

Joey shook his head. "No A-Anzu...h-he...committed..." Joey started but his voice broke off. Anzu shook her head, her eyes wide with horror as she realised what Yugi had done. Falling to her knees, Anzu put her head in her hands.

"Suicide? I-is that…i-it? Please Joey…" Anzu grabbed his arm and tugging him down to the ground. "Please don't say it…please…" she begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Anzu…h-his…g-gone…" whispered Joey.

"NO! It's not true! Please Joey! It's not true!" cried Anzu.

"It's true Anzu!" Joey yelled. "He's GONE! He-he's…g…gone…" he whispered covering his face.

"He's gone…" repeated Anzu.

* * *

Bakura came racing home smirking. He jumped up the stairs happily, unable to hold his excitement so he kicked down the door. Ignoring the now broken door, Bakura ran in and rushed to the lounge room.

"Anzu I've—" he stopped.

Anzu turned to look at Bakura, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Y-Yugi's g-gone…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Without saying a word about what he was going to tell her, because he knew it would make Anzu more upset, he walked up to the chair she was seated on and knelt infront of her. "Don't cry little Apricot." he whispered, raising his hand and brushing away her tears. "We'll go see him for one last time, just for you...please don't cry."

Anzu sobbed even harder and fell forward into Bakura's arms, and hugged him as she cried her heart out onto his shoulders.

* * *

At Yugi's funeral, everyone seemed to glare at the couple except for Yugi's friends, his mother and his grandfather.

_'I guess everyone knows why the reason Yugi committed suicide is...'_ Anzu thought to herself bitterly. Her thoughts were broken through by a voice.

"He always liked you the best my dear…I can't blame him…you are a very pretty girl…" Yugi's mother said smiling. Anzu grew very uncomfortable. How was she supposed to know that Yugi loved her that much? She…just…never…noticed him… More tears slid down her cheeks as she went to pay her respects. She stared down at the boy in the coffin. His pale face, his face which used to be filled with joy was now blank and emotionless.

'_This is my fault…'_ Anzu thought. _'I shouldn't even be here!'_ She turned, running out of the church, Yugi's mother calling after her.

"Anzu!" shouted Bakura chasing after her. He ran outside and found her at a tree, leaning on it and crying. He walked to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't cry…don't cry cause then you'll make me cry…" whispered Bakura. Anzu turned and looked at him.

"You'll look very ugly if you cried." laughed Anzu. Then she cried onto Bakura's shoulder. He patted her head and smoothed out her hair.

"You know what? I'm going to make it up to you…" said Bakura. She looked up at him.

"How?"

"We're going to have kids…" answered Bakura grinning. Anzu cried with joy, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Are you serious!" asked Anzu.

"Of course I am!" Bakura said grinning even more.

"YAY!" cheered Anzu hugging Bakura so tightly. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Anzu repeated over and over again. Bakura tried to walk but couldn't because Anzu wouldn't let go.

"ANZU!" Bakura yelled giving her an annoyed look.

"Oh…sorry…" Anzu said grinning sheepishly.

"Women…" Bakura muttered shaking his head.

* * *

:A year later:

"It's a boy!" shouted the doctor happily. Anzu would've jumped out of her bed if she wasn't so tired. Bakura grinned as he watched her hold the baby so carefully. She looked up at him.

"Can I name him?" she asked. He nodded. Anzu looked back down at her baby boy, stroking his hair. "I want him to be called Yugi…and I'll love him as much as he did for me…" whispered Anzu tears welling up in her eyes.

_'Oh great...Yugi...'_ thought Bakura. He looked down bitterly at the baby but his expression softened as the baby opened his mouth and started sucking on it's thumb. Even Bakura had to admit that it was kind of cute.

"And I shall make sure of that!" Bakura said, attempting to joke with Anzu. Anzu punched his arm giggling. "Anyways, I want him to be able to send people to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura said proudly. Anzu glared daggers at him. "What?" he asked.

"There is _no_ way, I am letting you teach my son how to send people to the Shadow Realm!" she growled.

Bakura smirked. "Relax." he said. "I won't teach him." he whispered as he kissed his wife softly on the lips. "It'll come naturally!" he grinned.

Anzu sighed and shook her head. "Men..." she mumbled as she laid her head on Bakura's shoulders, finally content as she watched her new-born baby fuss around in his blankets.

* * *

YAY! So what do you think? You like? Please say you do! Well anyways, please REVIEW! 


End file.
